vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Tooth
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least High 8-C Name: Marcus "Needles" Kane, Sweet Tooth. Origin: Twisted Metal. Gender: Male. Age: 36-42 (His age varies between games) Classification: Human, clown, ice cream vendor (formerly), serial Killer, Twisted Metal contestant, leader of the Clowns Faction (Twisted Metal 4 and 2012) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Weapon/Driving Mastery, Resistance to electricity | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Homing Attacks, Invisibility (Possesses temporary cloaking technology), Fire Attacks (Napalm and Rear Flame), Ice Manipulation (Can fire ice projectiles which freeze opponents), Technology Manipulation (Can fire EMP projectiles which briefly shut down machinery), Forcefield Creation (The truck can generate temporary forcefields, including ones which steal and recreate any weapons that hit them), Weather Manipulation (Possesses "ENV" weapons, some of which are capable of generating cloud-to-ground lightning and summoning tornadoes), Explosion Manipulation (Various missiles and bombs), Homing Attack (Homing Missiles and Laughing Ghost), Intangibility (Laughing Ghost can phase through objects), Transformation (Sweet Bot mode, which grants the truck increased mobility, shockwave attacks and Flight) Attack Potency: Street level (Effortlessly slaughtered everyone in a hospital. Can casually shatter reinforced windows. Killed three police officers with his bare hands.) | At least Large Building level (destroyed the Statue of Liberty and part of a dam. Its weakest missiles are capable of shooting down passenger planes and blowing up large blimps.). Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ reactions (Can see bullets in slow motion in-game, and should be easily comparable to other drivers who can dodge machinegun bullets, missiles and tank shells in their vehicles.) | Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Peak Human, possibly higher (Broke out of leather restraints with ease. Tossed Calypso off the top floor of his tower. Threw a name plaque hard enough to embed it in a man's skull. Tossed numerous victims through reinforced glass windows during his rampage through a hospital) | At least Class 5 in Sweet Bot form (Its size is this large compared to a delivery truck) Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Large Building Class (Can ram other vehicles hard enough to damage them. The Sweet Bot's Sweet Slam can destroy a well-sized building in one hit, and is easily one of the strongest attacks in the game.) Durability: Street level (Can survive having his head on fire for extended periods of time. Was relatively fine after being stabbed in the eye with a pair of scissors. Survived the electric chair.) | At least Large Building level (Consistently one of the most durable vehicles in the series, and can easily tank hits from other vehicles on this level.) Stamina: Very high, as he slaughtered an entire hospital and didn't seem tired afterward. Range: Extended melee range with Machete. Higher by throwing his machete. Far higher with various firearms. | As high as several hundred meters with various weapons. Standard Equipment: A serrated machete. Will sometimes travel with a shotgun, a chainsaw, molotovs and other firearms. Intelligence: Varies. Mostly above average, though a few incarnations are intelligent enough to outsmart the likes of Calypso. Weaknesses: Insane. Despite his strength, Sweet Tooth is still human and therefore susceptible to human weaknesses. Key: Base | Driving Sweet Tooth Gallery Needles Kane TM1.png|Needles Kane in the first Twisted Metal Needles Kane TM2.png|Needles Kane in Twisted Metal 2 TMBNeedlesKane.jpg|Needles Kane in Twisted Metal: Black Screen shot 2012-02-05 at 5.10.27 PM.png|Needles Kane in Twisted Metal: Head-On NeedlesKane TMHO.jpg|Needles Kane from a cancelled game Needles Kane 2012.png|Needles Kane from Twisted Metal (2012) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Hiei's profile (Note: Sweet Tooth was inside of his vehicle and has access to all his tech/gear. Spirit Detective Arc Hiei was used, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) Pyrrha's Profile (Note: Kane was driving Sweet Tooth; speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Clowns Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Drivers Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Mascots Category:Blade Users Category:Playstation Characters Category:Video Game Characters